Still Crazy For You
by Ricki95
Summary: Sequel to Crazy For You.. What's going on with Jon,Renee and Ella? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Long time no talk guys! Let's catch up. I'm home full time now with Ella who is so beautiful.. She's 5 years old and has my blonde hair but her daddy's eyes.. She is the perfect combination of the two of us.. She's got Jon's fearlessness though which I'm glad because this way she isn't afraid to try new things. Jon is on the road still so he's not home as much but he is always here when anything important is going on and thank god for face time because we FaceTime every night to put Ella to bed together so she has a routine. She's in school and she loves it her favorite subject is science.. Jon and i's relationship is strong but it is difficult to find time alone with a 5 year old running around

We were home I was making dinner and Ella was doing her homework at the counter in the kitchen. Jon would be home anytime. This is the longest Ella has been away from him in a long time because he was on the European tour which was 3 weeks long and FaceTime didn't always work in certain places.. I was finishing dinner when I heard the door open and shut I heard his bag drop to the floor

"Daddy!" Ella yelled jumping down from the chair and running to the front door I poked my head around the corner just in time to see her jump into his arms as he scooped her up with ease I smiled

"I missed you.." He said to her kissing her forehead before putting her down and coming to me we shared a very passionate kiss I was the one to pull away knowing if this continued we would scar our child and burn dinner

"Hello beautiful.." He said to me

"Hi..." I said as he held me into his chest

As we ate dinner Ella was filling Jon in on everything he had missed these past few weeks which was a lot according to her.. Her new friend Katie moved schools, penny wasn't part of the group anymore because she doesn't like pink, Mia is in the group because she likes pink and she get bonus points because she loves my little pony and a boy tried to kiss Brooke! I say all this so you all are caught up as well and I know what you're thinking what the hell? Yeah.. That's exactly what Jon was thinking too...

"So.. I have a question.." She said

"What?" I asked taking a bite of the chicken

"When my little sister gets here she gets her own room right?" She asked and I almost choked Jon looked at me with wide eyes

"Wait.. Are you pregnant?" He asked

"No! No! I'm not! But Ella has been begging for a sister since you've been gone.." I said and he shook his head

We ate and went through our nightly routine. I came down the stairs after putting Ella to sleep.. Jon was sitting on the couch I sat in his lap

"I missed you.." I said and he kissed me he picked me up and carried me up the stairs never breaking the kiss he kicked the door to our room open and pushed me up the against the wall before I knew it our clothes were gone he put me on the bed and began kissing my body.. I could tell he was ready he looked in my eyes and inserted himself in me I moaned a little

"God.. I missed you.." I said and he smiled kissing me as he started thrusting the longer the time went the harder and faster the thrusts got I could tell it was a lot of built up frustration of not having me for 3 weeks

I woke up to the sound of crying I knew it was Ella so I got up throwing jon's shirt over my head and slipping into shorts.. I walked in her room

"Hey baby.." I said

"Mommy I don't feel good.." She said

"What's wrong?" I heard from the door I looked to see Jon walking in like a zombie

"I feel weird.." She said to him as I held her

"Weird how?" He asked sitting next to us on the bed

"All fuzzy.. Like I'm dizzy and I see black dots.." She said I was a little worried at this point. She didn't feel warm to me.. So I knew it wasn't a fever I turned the light on and looked her over I didn't see any bites so it couldn't be anything like that I went in the bathroom to grab a cool wash cloth when I heard Jon

"Ella.. Ella.. Come on baby.. Don't scare me like this.. Ella! Open your eyes!" I ran in the room to see her laying on the floor.. She was having a seizure.. Jon just looked at me unsure what to do I got down there with her holding her head still and putting the wash cloth on her forehead

"Go get dressed and start the car and call the hospital to tell them we're coming and what's going on.." I said and he got up going to do that and start the car

"Come on Ella.. You gotta breathe.. Breathe.. Come on.. Hang on baby it's almost over.." I kept saying and she took a sharp intake of breath and let it out slowly before opening her eyes to look at me and closing them her breathing went back to normal and the convulsing stopped slowly

We got to the hospital in record time.. They took us back right away and started taking blood and vital signs and scans and tests and everything they could think of they put Ella on an IV with fluids Jon called work and told them he wasn't coming in tomorrow until we figured out what was going on and they agreed he should be with us

We walked in the room and saw Ella laying there.. Jon held my shoulders as we watched the nurses take vital signs

"My baby.." I said he kissed my cheek

"She needs you to be strong..." He said I nodded my head

"We're gonna give you a shot sweetie to make you feel better.." The nurse said

"Mommy!" Ella yelled at me I walked over and held her

There were doctors in constantly all night long.. Ella slept through most of it thank god but Jon and I didn't sleep hardly at all because we were both on guard.

"Mr and Mrs. Good.. I'm I've been overseeing Ella's care.." The doctor said coming in the room and shaking our hands

"After performing numerous scans and tests and examining blood samples it is to my knowledge along with three other doctors that reviewed the scans and tests that we have discovered that Ella has something called Status epilepticus.. Which is a form of epilepsy.. I must inform you with this particular form it can be life threatening because the patient can have one seizure after another and if they last longer than five minutes with no break in between it can be fatal.. We are going to prescribe her some antibiotics that should help prevent them that she will be on for the foreseeable future and we will also order a special pill that needs to be on her at all times in case she does have multiple seizures you can slip this pill under her tongue and it should help bring her out of it.. The nurses will come in and explain things in further detail to you and show you how to care for her during this episodes and answer any other questions you may have..." He said and that was it he left the room Jon and I just stared at each other trying to take in the information that he just gave us.. It was like our world had just been shattered.. Everything we've known is going to change and never be the same.. We're gonna have to learn how to live with this and care for our daughter completely differently and learn all over again and also teach Ella about what's going on so she knows so she can tell her friends and teachers so they know what to do when she gets older and we aren't with her if something happens..

"I'm gonna go get coffee.." Jon said getting out of the chair I shook my head I knew he wanted to be alone so I let him go I looked at Ella who looked so peaceful sleeping I got up and walked out of the room closing the door and sliding down it crying I felt arms wrap around me and looked to see Jon holding me with tears in his eyes "do what you need to do.." He said and I cried and something came over me and I started hitting him and he just held me tighter "shh..shh.. It's ok.. It's ok.." He kept saying and I just cried

"Why?! My baby! Why does she have to go through this? Tell me what I did!" I yelled at him

"You didn't do anything! You've done everything right! I love you ok.. I'm here.. I'm not going anywhere and she's gonna be ok!" He said I kept crying

"Daddy..." We heard from the room

"Stay out here until you can get yourself together.. She doesn't need to see you like this.." He said getting up kissing my head

I went for a walk and got coffee and tried to get myself together when I came back Ella was sitting up coloring Jon was asleep in bed behind her I smiled

"Hi mommy.. Shhh.. Daddy is tired.." She said

"You wanna come walk with me?" I asked and she nodded getting up I helped put her in sweats and grabbed the IV pole in one hand and her hand in my other and we started walking

"Am I sick?" She asked looking up at me

"Yeah.. But don't you worry okay.. Me and daddy are gonna make sure you get better.." I said

"Am I gonna be in here all the time?" She asked

"I hope not.. But I don't know baby.. We don't really know what's going on.." I said

We were released from the hospital and went home. I was sitting on the couch and Jon was playing with Ella in the playroom he came in

"Hey..." He said I looked at him "go lay down.. I've got her.. You need to go to sleep.." He said I nodded and began to walk up the stairs and he grabbed my wrist I turned around and kissed him

"I love you.." I said and he smiled kissing me again

"I love you.. More and more everyday.." He said

 _ **** What a crazy first chapter.. I know It was a lot in the first chapter but I wanted to get everybody caught up for the most part**_


	2. Chapter 2

The following week we were getting back to normal. Ella was at school, Jon was back on the road and i was busy doing my own thing

Jon and I had been debating and going back and forth trying to figure out what the best thing for Ella is.. Do we keep her in school or do we pull her out and homeschool her? Do we stay home or go back on the road with Jon? I honestly don't know what to do.. I don't want to take her away from her friends or her routine but I also don't want to risk her having a seizure at school and not being there and I can't do this by myself and handle this alone yet..

I was running errands around the house and just picked Ella up from school. We got back to the house and she was telling me all about her day as we did her homework. I was making dinner when I began to feel sick.. I waved it off like it was nothing..

It was until 3 weeks have passed that I kind of started to worry.. I was nauseas everyday and lightheaded I was passing it off as nothing but decided I should go to the doctor which I did this morning while Ella was in school. Jon got home tonight and I was asleep on the couch and Ella was curled up on top of me when he came in I opened my eyes and waved he bent down over the couch and kissed me without saying a word Ella woke up hearing the sound of the door shut. She got up and hugged Jon jumping into his arms tears began to fall

"I just got her to sleep..." I said crying Jon looked alarmed and Ella just looked at me like I was crazy

"I'll put her back to sleep no big deal.." Jon said

"That's not the point!" I yelled getting up and walking up the stairs

Jon came up in our room fifteen minutes later.. I was sitting on the bed

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah.. I'm just tired.." I said and he nodded

"Well she will sleep through the night hopefully.." He said

"I went to the doctor today.." I said and he looked at me

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Uh yeah.." I said "I've been feeling off lately.." I said he sat next to me "I thought I was pregnant.." I said and his eyes widened and he smiled

"Oh my god.. Babe.. Are you.. Are we gonna have another baby?" He asked

"No..." I said as a tear fell from my eye "they did blood tests and ultrasounds and they found a cyst.. They said the placement of it could make it hard to conceive again... We could only have Ella.." I said and he kissed my forehead and I cried

"I want another baby and we can't have one.." I said

"We thought we'd never have Ella after We lost Aria but we did it just took some trying.. We'll have another baby when it's meant to happen"

"It just sucks.. I was so convinced that I was.. I was so excited to tell you.." I said as I wiped the tears away

"Stop.. stop.. It's okay.. We haven't really been trying.. Like I said We will have a baby when we are meant to.. You're coming back on the road with me so it will be easier somewhat.. Just don't worry about it and get worked up over it just let it happen naturally.. If you need to get surgery to get this cyst removed so we can have a baby then that's what we're going to do but until we get those answers you need to just relax.."


	3. Chapter 3

We were on the road the following week. Ella has been to visit a few times but I mostly have her out of here but there's no keeping her from it now. We walked in the venue and she was looking around at everything

That night we were in a hotel and joe said he would watch Ella so Jon and I could go out for the first time in a long time. I came out of the bathroom after getting ready I was in the first tight dress in a long time it was black and short and tight as I walked out I thought jon's eyes were gonna fall out of his head his jaw dropped

He looked amazing too it's rare that I see him in anything but t shirts so this whole jeans and button down shirt turned me on just as much

"Wow.. Uh.." He said staring "you sure you want to go out? We could just stay here and" he said and I kissed him he started pushing me towards the bed I pushed away

"Not yet.. Be patient.." I said he put his face on my shoulder

"You know how to frustrate me.." He said and I smiled

The night was great.. We went to the club with the group and we danced all night.. Given we don't go out ever but we still know how to party somewhat

There was a lot of grinding but hey we're married we have a kid together as I was grinding up on Jon I felt his hand go from my waist to my stomach pulling me closer into him I knew what that meant. He was getting bothered he began to kiss my neck which was our own little secret code and kissing my neck meant he "needed" sex immediately not wanted he "needed it" His words not mine..

As we got back to the hotel I unlocked the door and before I knew it I was being pushed against the wall I smiled and pushed away again I went to grab my phone and Jon was right behind me I knew I was frustrating him but being a mom comes before anything and I have to check on Ella

"I've got to check on Ella.." I said as he started to unzip my dress and kiss down my neck to my shoulder

"She's fine.." He said muffled in my collarbone I wanted so badly to cave into him but I had to be a mom first

"I have to make sure.." I said dialing joe's number Jon grabbed my phone as joe answered

"Joe.. Please tell her Ella is fine we've got things to do.." He said

"She's fine Renee she's asleep now take care of your husband's frustration he's been complaining about the past two weeks" joe said and Jon hung up the phone throwing it on the couch I smiled as I turned around and our lips me I pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him he flipped us over so I was under him he began kissing down my body to my stomach he kissed his way around it before coming up to my lips and kissing me as he entered

"Let's make a baby.." He said I smiled and kissed him again

"Let's do it" I said

The next day we had a taping and we were getting Ella from joe at the arena as Jon and I walked in catering holding hands there was no wiping the stupid grin off of Jon's face.. He's had that smile since we woke up this morning

"Mommy!" Ella yelled as she got up running to us I bent down and picked her up as she jumped into my arms I kissed her

"I missed you" I said

"Daddy! I missed you!" Ella said and Jon kissed her head I sat her in my lap as she finished eating Jon smiled and kissed my head

"Somebody got something last night.." Joe said

"A little more than just something and it was amazing.. More than amazing.." Jon said and I kissed him

"What did you get?" Ella asked innocently

"Alone time with mommy.." Jon said

"You don't like time with me?" She asked

"Of course I do baby! I love spending time with you.. It's just sometimes mommy and daddy need time by ourself" he said and she nodded her head accepting that answer


	4. Chapter 4

The following week.. I was finishing my segment and Jon was getting ready to go to the ring. He was hurt tonight.. He was in pain bad today everything hurt and I knew it did Ella was sitting in the chair across from me as I finished this segment.. I walked over to her while she was intently watching..

Jon was in the ring Ella was sitting on my lap watching.. Kevin came out and was basically taunting him the next thing I knew he shoved Jon hard in his bad shoulder and I could see the pain in his face

"Daddy.." Ella said quietly

"He's ok.." I said to her she was watching so intently the next thing I knew a fight broke out.. Not a wrestling match a fight.. It was real.. Ella turned her head away from the screen burying her face in my chest

"It's okay.. Daddy's okay.." I said to her she was so worried about her daddy every time he was out there

Jon walked backstage and came up to me kissing me Ella was hidden behind me

"El.." Jon said getting on his knees she hid behind me again Jon looked at me concerned I shrugged my shoulders "come here.." He said and went to grab her hand and she pulled away

"No! Don't touch!" She yelled at him he looked like his heart broke I turned around and picked Ella up in my arms

"Hey.." I said and she turned her face away so she wasn't facing Jon "what's wrong? It's daddy.." I said and she shook her head I looked at Jon "go get a shower we'll meet you on the bus.." I said to him and he kissed me wrapping his arm around my waist I smiled

"No! Let mommy go!" Ella yelled I don't know what has gotten into her

We got on the bus and I was talking to Ella and we figured it out.. She was scared of her daddy all the sudden why i still don't know but I'm gonna figure it out..

"Why are you scared of daddy?" I asked as I heard Jon get on the bus Ella curled closer to me

"He's mean.." She said and I looked at her

"No he's not.. You know that.. He plays tea party with you everyday.." I said and she shook her head

"No more tea parties!" She said to him as he sat on the couch

"Why? I like the tea parties!" He said and I laughed of course.. He really would do anything for her

"No! You're mean!"

"Why do you think that?" He asked her

"Kevin showed me!" She yelled at him and Jon and I looked at each other

"What did he show you?" I asked and she got up going to her bunk

"What did he show her?" I asked him

"I don't know but I'm gonna kill him.." He said quietly

"Jon!" I said

"I'm serious.. He's coming between me and my daughter.. That's something you don't do.. You can say whatever you want about me but You don't touch my relationship with her" he said Ella came back in the room with her iPad handing it to me I looked at it.. It was a YouTube video.. It was a promo Jon did back in CZW days.. He had blood dripping down his face.. He had to be about 20 or 21 there was a girl in this promo he was yelling at her and pushing her around.. His character back then.. Now I understood it she was scared he would hurt us I turned the iPad off and Jon stood up walking back to the bedroom in the back before slamming the door I looked at Ella and started to get up to walk back to check on him Ella stood in front of me

"No mommy! He's mad! You saw what he did to that girl when he was mad at her!" She said

"Daddy would never hurt me or you! That's all an act.. It's not real.. Daddy was young back then.." I said trying to explain this to her

I put Ella to bed and made sure she was asleep before going in the bedroom Jon was sitting on the floor by the bed looking at the wall I walked over and sat in his lap I kissed him

"I love you.." I said and he shook his head placing his head on my shoulder

"She hates me.." He said muffled into my neck

"She doesn't hate you. She's scared.." I said

"Oh that's so much better!" He said

"You're an amazing husband.. An amazing father.. She loves you. Nobody has a stronger bond with her than you.. Not even me.. She's just confused and scared and she doesn't know what's going on. We uprooted her entire life.. We took her from her friends, her school, the only life she's known and brought her to this crazy place.. She's trying to get used to the seizure medicine.. It's a lot of changes.. She's only 5.. You can't expect her to be adjusted right away.." I said

"She was doing just fine until Kevin got ahold of her! How did he even get her by herself anyway?"

"I don't know but he did that's all I know and we've got to do something about it" I said

"I told you what I'm gonna do.."

"What's that gonna solve? Nothing.."

"I don't care.. He needs to be taught a lesson. You don't come between me and my daughter"


	5. Chapter 5

_******* This chapter contains some sensitive material*********_

The next 3 and a half weeks we were on a different tour than Kevin Today We were in Vegas and My mom was coming to the show to see Ella.. Today was also the day we would meet up with Kevin and I wasn't looking forward to it..

We got to the venue and I walked in with Jon and Ella was walking beside me holding my hand Jon saw Kevin and I know he wanted to jump him and hurt him.. I could tell.. We were holding hands and I felt him begin to shake and his breathing became heavy as he tried to control his temper we let Ella go sit with Nikki and Alicia.. I grabbed Jon's hand

"Kevin! I need to talk to you!" Jon yelled causing Ella to run back to me I picked her up I was stuck.. Do I take my daughter out of this situation so she doesn't see this or do I stay and make sure Jon doesn't kill him.. I had to stay..

"What the fuck man? You are pathetic you know that? You've got my daughter scared to death of me! Do you know how hard that is for your child to be terrified of you? It fucking sucks! All because of you! I can't hold my little girl anymore! I haven't been able to touch her for almost a month! She refuses to talk to me! I haven't been called Daddy in almost a month! Do you know what that does to you as a man? It rips you apart inside! You've ruined my relationship with my daughter! You're lucky I can't go to jail because trust me if I could you would be dead.." Jon screamed it was a very heated screaming match between the two that turned physical like I thought it would before security pulled them apart

"Mommy Can we leave?" Ella asked me

"Yeah.." I said walking away with her as much as I didn't want to leave Jon I had to get her out of this

"I mean go home.. I want to go live with Nana.." she said as I sat her on a crate

"Why do you want to go live with Nana?" I asked her

"I don't like it here! I want to go with Nana.. Mommy let me go with her.. I want to go home.." She cried and I turned away from her as tears fell from my eyes it broke my heart that she didn't like it with us anymore

"El.." I said

"Please…" She cried

As much as I hated it I decided to let her go with My Mom.. She would have fun with her and They would have some much needed time together that my mom keeps begging me for. Ella was going to Canada.. She was leaving the country without me. This would be the first time she was away from us for longer than a night.. I still hadn't told Jon yet.. As I put her backpack on her and handed my Mom her bag and kissed Ella and told her I loved her before watching them walk out the door hand in hand I broke down and walked back on the bus and cried

Jon got on the bus after the show was over and looked at me

"Is ella asleep?" He asked I looked down.. He wasn't going to take this well

"She's not here.." I said and his eyes widened as I stood up

"What do you mean she's not here? She has to be here? Where the hell is she?" he yelled

"She's with my mom.." I said

"What? Why?"

"She begged me crying to leave.. she wanted to go with her.. She hates it here right now.." I said and he walked back off the bus I put my shoes on and followed him as he walked going nowhere

"Stop following me Renee!" He yelled without turning around and I stopped where I was

"I'M YOUR WIFE! You need to talk to me! You think I like not having her here? It kills me! As much as I hate it she needs to be happy! She needs a break!" I yelled and he turned around

"Are you insane? She's 5! We are her parents! Not anybody else! She needs to be here! I need her to get back here!" He yelled

"She'll be back in two weeks!" I said

"No! Now! Renee Now! Get her back here now or I'm going to get her!"

"She's not coming back! I'm letting her be happy and if you go get her she's gonna hate you even more than she does now!" I said as he walked towards me with tears in his eyes I grabbed him

"I told you… I told you when you were pregnant I was going to be horrible.." He said

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! I don't want to hear you say that ever again!" I yelled at him

"I can't be away from her for that long! Even if she's not talking to me I felt better knowing she's here! I need her here! She's the only thing keeping me sane in this crazy world.." He said

"What are you talking about?" I asked him and he didn't answer me "Are you having those thoughts again?" I asked him back a few years ago while Ella and I were away in Canada for a few months after we'd gotten into a very bad argument on the verge of divorce I got a call from Joe saying Jon was in the hospital for attempted suicide.. Thank god Joe found him or Jon wouldn't be here anymore and it wasn't until I got to the hospital that I found out that this wasn't the first time this had happened.. He'd been contemplating suicide since he was a teenager It wasn't until He'd met me as Self absorbed as that sounds it's the truth and he says it himself.. Once he met me it went away but it slowly came creeping back every time we were apart that's why we're never apart anymore really and since Ella came along she took over that spot and he can't be away from her or be unable to talk to her for even a day before those thoughts come in his head again

"Answer me!" I said shaking him he looked me in the eyes with tears in his eyes

"I can't be away from her.." He said and my heart broke I hated doing this I was torn between Ella's happiness and Jon's Sanity


	6. Chapter 6

That night we went home to the house and I was on guard all night to make sure Jon didn't do anything.. It was that way for the next two weeks.. I was constantly watching him we were laying in bed awake like most nights..I haven't really slept since Ella's been gone and Jon hasn't slept at all I have no idea how he's staying awake.. when my phone rang it was my mom and it is 2 AM so I got a little worried

"Hello?" i answered putting it on speaker as Jon sat up next to me

"Mommy.." I heard a cry from the other end

"Ella.. Are you okay?" I asked as my heart was racing

"Yeah.. I wanna come home.." She said

"You're coming home in two days.." I said

"No! I want to come home now!" She cried and Jon grabbed his phone and got up walking in the hallway

"Where is nana?" I asked her

"Looking at me" she said

"hand her the phone"

"Renee.." My mom said and Jon came back in the room

"Get her to the airport now.." Jon said and I looked at him strangely "There's a flight leaving at 4:30 and she's got the ticket now get her there!" He said

It was 7 AM and I was at the airport waiting while Jon was back at the house I was standing watching the door as the passengers walked off the plane. I saw Ella as she came through the door by herself My mom didn't come with her she flew by herself.. I crouched down as she saw me and ran to me I picked her up

"Mommy.." She said as I held her tears coming to my eyes

"Hi baby.." I said trying to control my tears

"I want Daddy.." She said and I broke down and looked at her

"Okay.. Let's go.." I said

We got back to the house and I opened the door Jon came down the stairs and Ella ran to him he picked her up without a second thought

"Oh My God.." He said as he held her I saw his entire demeanor change

"I Love You Daddy" She said

"I Love you…I've missed you.. Don't ever leave my sight again!" He said and she nodded her head and yawned "Come on.. Let's go to sleep" He said and carried her up the stairs to our room they laid down in the bed and fell asleep quickly I smiled closing the door quietly he was finally relaxed

I went downstairs and fell asleep on the couch.. We slept until around 2 that day.. I woke up to Ella laughing I walked into the kitchen and looked out the back door to see her running around the yard and playing with Jon who was soaking wet I walked out on the patio

"He's chasing me!" Ella screamed as she ran

"She pushed me into the pool!" Jon said and ella laughed I walked over to her

"Did you push daddy in the pool?" I asked her and she nodded as I gave her a high five I picked her up

"Haha! Mommy's on my side!" Ella said as Jon walked towards us I put Ella down and he picked me up in one arm and Ella in the other

"Who's gonna help you now?" He asked

"DADDY!" Ella yelled as he placed her in the pool gently and then pushed me in

"JON!" I yelled I stuck my hand out and Jon grabbed it before I pulled him in with us Ella laughed as he grabbed her

"Oh.. So it's funny?" He asked as he tickled her I loved times like this when he was just Jon He wasn't world known.. He wasn't anybody else's.. He was just ours.. I loved watching this knowing this is exactly what He needed after the past month and a half that we've had

After we got out of the pool we decided to go eat and get ice cream and Ella somehow talked Jon into going to the toy store.. Bad idea.. I only realized how bad of an idea it was when we were sitting in the living room surrounded by boxes and toys and trying to put together all of these toys

"Ya know.. They should really simplify instructions.. It's a doll house.." Jon said

"It's A Fairy Castle! Big difference Daddy…" Ella said

"Fairy Castle.. Doll house. It shouldn't be this difficult to put together"

"It's your fault" I said

"How?" He asked

"If you wouldn't spoil her so much we wouldn't have this problem" I said

"But I'm the princess.." Ella said smiling and Jon pointed at her

"See! She knows!" He said and I rolled my eyes as I watched him struggle to put this together


	7. Chapter 7

Jon was downstairs working out and I was in the living room going over our schedule for the next few weeks when Ella came in

"Mommy..." She said standing across the room I looked up at her

"Hey baby.." I said "what's wrong?" I asked and I saw tears come to her eyes

"Nana told me something.." She said and I started to worry

"What did she tell you? Come sit down.." I said and she came and sat on my lap I moved her hair out of her face as tears fell down her cheeks

"She told me daddy almost died when we went to visit her last time.." She said and my heart basically stopped "she said daddy tried to die.. She said daddy's been trying to die since he was little.. I don't want daddy to die! I love him!" She said and tears came to my eyes

"What brought this up?" I asked her I was furious with my mother for telling my daughter this she was only five! She doesn't understand most of the world and she decided to go and tell my baby girl that her dad tried to kill himself

"We were talking about why I was scared and I wondered if daddy missed me and I asked her if she thought he did and she told me he tried to die when we were apart.." She said crying

"Is that why you wanted to come home?" I asked her and she shook her head

"I didn't want him to die.." she said and I held her against my chest as she cried

"Shhh... It's okay.. It's not gonna happen again.. He's okay... Shhh.." I said with tears in my eyes

"How do you know that?" She asked

"Because... As long as he has you with him he won't do anything.. As long as he can talk to you he won't even think about it..." I said

"I don't want him to die..." She said and I heard footsteps and the patio door slam I turned around and looked to see Jon throwing a fit outside I looked down at Ella as she watched her dad outside

"I'll be right back.."I said standing up and placing her on the couch

As I walked out to the patio I knew this wasn't gonna be fun... I opened and closed the door as I walked slowly to him he was shaking

"WHY?" He screamed "SHE HAD NO RIGHT! NONE! SHE SHOULD NOT HAVE TOLD HER THAT!"

"I know..." I said quietly just letting him vent he had the right to be mad furious even

"I deal with this everyday! I battle this everyday! I'm fine! I'm trying to move on with my life! I'm trying to better our lives! We're trying to grow our family and I don't want this following us around! My daughter should have never known about this! She's five years old! She should be worrying about her fairy princesses and little kid things not if daddy's gonna die!" He said he was upset and I didn't blame him I grabbed him pulling him to me

"Shh...shhh.. It's okay.. It's over.. It's not what we need to focus on.. We need to focus on our family.. Who cares about what happened in the past? Because I don't! It doesn't matter! Focus on right now!" I said and he kissed me and I lead him back in the house Ella was sitting on the couch where I had left her and Jon walked in sitting on the couch and putting her in his lap and I sat next to them

"Okay.. so nana told you what happened when you were little huh?" He asked her I knew he didn't want to talk about it with her and he didn't want to talk about it period but for some reason he thought and felt the need to talk to her and be open with her

"I don't want you to die!" She said and he wiped the tears off her cheeks

"I'm not going anywhere! Do you hear me? Nowhere! I'm always going to be here.. I'm going to protect you and be here to play with you and watch you grow up and I don't want you to ever worry about me not being here.. I'm gonna be around for a long time.. I don't want you to ever think about what Nana told you ever again!" He said and ella nodded her head as she hugged him he held her and put his arm around me and pulled me closer

"I'm fine as long as I've got my girls.." he said


	8. Chapter 8

We were back on the road the following week and we were busy all week long.. Even though we were busy we still made time for each other and we found time to take Ella out in every city we went to and do something whether it was going to the aquarium or an amusement park or even out to eat as long as we did something with her in every city she was happy..

Jon was on the road and because it was the over seas tour for two weeks Ella and I stayed behind and we talked to him everyday.. He would be home in two days..

After getting home from the store I decided it was now or never.. As much as I didn't want to do this without Jon I knew I couldn't wait two more days to find out.I needed to know so I took the test with the next best person…

I was standing in our bathroom and Ella was sitting on the counter

"How much longer?" She asked I looked at her

"5 seconds less then when you asked me last time.." I said and she crossed her arms

"I'm serious"

"2 minutes.." I said as I stared down at the pregnancy test that sat on the counter the two minutes felt like forever and my phone's timer went off

"Yay! Look! What does it say?" She said and I looked down at the test as tears came to my eyes it said Pregnant 2-3 which meant I was 2-3 weeks pregnant.. I was about to cry when my phone started to ring I looked down it was Jon

"Do NOT tell Daddy!" I said and she smiled at me as I answered the phone as we both talked to him I just kept staring at the test.. I wanted to tell him so bad but I wanted to tell him in a person, in a special way.. Once we hung up the phone with Jon Ella was the first one to freak out

"I get a baby sister!" She screamed as she jumped off the counter and jumped up and down

"Now El.. We don't know if it's a girl yet. It could be a boy" I told her

"I don't care! I'm gonna be a big sister!" She yelled

"Ok.. Ok.. El.. Calm down.. We can be excited and happy but you cannot tell daddy yet.. Mommy wants to tell him so I want you to act like you don't know anything.. No telling him when he calls, No telling him when he gets home.. just wait for me to tell him.. Do not say anything! Promise?"

"Mhm.." She said nodding

"Are you excited?" I asked her and she nodded her head "Ok.. Let's go get food" I said and she followed me down the stairs "What do you want to eat?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders "Why aren't you talking?" I asked her

"You told me not to say anything!" She said holding her hands up in the air I laughed

"I said don't tell Daddy! Now what do you want to eat?"

"SPAGHETTI!" She said excited

"How do you think we should tell him?" I asked her "I think we should do a scavenger hunt.."

"a huh?" She asked confused

"We leave clues around the house that he has to figure out until we get to tell him.." I said and she nodded

"I get to help" She said

"Deal.." I said as we highfived each other he had no clue what was coming…

 _ **** Oh boy... I wonder how Jon's going to react? I loved Ella's reaction!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Ella and I spent the next two days coming up with ideas and clues and creating notes and pictures.. It was going to be an amazing surprise if we could pull it off..

NO POV

Jon got home and got out of the car and walked to the front door and noticed a note taped to the door it said.. "Hi Daddy! Welcome Home! We want to play a game with you.. Let's Play hide and Seek! You have to come find us! Here's your first clue.. Life is picture perfect.. Here you will find your next clue.." he read it and walked in the house and walked to the picture wall.. It was something Renee spent a lot of time on when they first moved into the house..

There was a note taped to one of Jon's favorite pictures of him and Renee at their wedding it was right after she had told him she was pregnant with Ella He smiled thinking about that memory and opened the next clue.. "Yay! You found clue two! Look how pretty Mommy was.. That was a great memory.. Want clue three? Go to where you and Mommy made Me!" he laughed reading that as he ran up the stairs and to their shower

Clue 3: "Well this is awkward.. At least you got cleaned.. Anyway.. Go to My room and you might just find me!" Jon went to ella's room and looked around nothing he looked at her fairy castle and picked the note up off it "HAHA! You thought you were gonna find me here! Nope not that easy.. i'm getting tired of this game now.. I want to see you.. So here's your last clue.. Go where Mommy is almost all the time.." Jon ran to the office downstairs.. There was a note taped to the door "WAIT! ARE YOU READY? Open the door…"

Renee's POV

I heard the door knob turn as I stood there in the middle of balloons and confetti with ella who was wearing a pink shirt that said "Big Sister" On it I really hope this reaction is gonna go over well.. Jon opened the door and looked at me

"WELCOME HOME!" We yelled at the same time as he came to us and kissed me and picked ella up

"Did you like our game?" I asked him

"Yeah.. Thanks for the cardio.." He said and I laughed

"Do you like my shirt Daddy?" Ella asked him and he looked at it and then to me and back to her shirt and back to me

"Seriously?" He asked as he put her down I nodded my head "You're not joking with me are you?" He asked

"No.. I'm pregnant.." I said

"I'm gonna have a baby sister!" Ella yelled and Jon picked me up as he kissed me

"Babe! Oh My God! Wow.."

"Surprise!" I said and he smiled and looked at Ella's shirt again

"You're gonna be a big sister!" He said

"I Know!" she said excited and he pulled me into his chest

"Are you happy?" I asked

"Are you kidding? I'm so happy! We're gonna have a baby!"

That night we had put Ella to bed and I was laying on the couch with my head in Jon's lap he was looking at me and playing with my wedding ring

"You okay?" I asked him

"Yeah.. It's just a little overwhelming.." He said

"I know.." I said quietly

"I don't want you to think I'm mad or not happy because I am happy! I'm ecstatic! It's just a lot to take in.. We're gonna have two kids! It's hard enough for me to spend time with Ella now and now I'm gonna have to split time between two kids and you.."

"It's what we wanted though right? You wanted this didn't you? We've talked about it..."

"Of course I want this! It's what we've talked about since Ella was a year old.. I'm just saying it's gonna take some getting used to the fact of us having two kids"

"We've got nine months to get ready for it... And I'm going to tell you the same thing I told you when I was pregnant with Ella and Aria.. You're not doing this alone obviously.. I'm here.. We're a team.. We're a unit.. There's two of us and there's gonna be two kids that's one kid per parent and I'm gonna have to be with the baby the majority of the time anyway and you can make sure Ella is okay and has time.. It's what we both want so we're gonna make it work... Look at how many people doubted us when we had Ella and said we'd be divorced in the first year she was here.. Here we are 5 years later and we're still going strong.."

"Wouldn't want to go through life with anybody else.." He said and leaned down to kiss me

"I just have one question.. If we have another girl what are you gonna do? You're gonna be surrounded by women.."

"I'm just keeping my fingers crossed for a boy.. I need another guy to even up the odds.."

"I think Ella would hit you if she heard you say you wanted a boy.. She wants a little sister.."

"Have you explained to her that we don't know what it's gonna be and whatever it's gonna be we can't change it and it's already been decided?"

"Yes.. I explained that to her as soon as I took the test.."

"I still can't believe you took the test without me.." He said shaking his head

"I wanted to know!" I said

"I wanted to be here.."

"I have another test if you really want me to take it.."

"Let's go" he said lifting me off the couch as he stood up

I took the test and came in the bedroom he was sitting on the edge of the bed I showed it to him

"See.. It's not going away.." I said and he took it from me

"The last time I looked at one of these was with Aria.." He said and I sat on his lap

"Is that why you wanted me to take another one?"

"I just think about it a lot.. People tend to forget I have two daughters.. It just hit me the last few weeks.. She would be 6 almost 7.." He said as he wiped a tear away "I don't know why I'm so upset over this all the sudden.."

"Because you never really grieved.. You spent that entire time after she died being strong for me and protecting me.. You never really got that emotional about it because you didn't want to upset me anymore.." I said wiping the tears off my cheeks

"I guess all this stuff thats been going on lately has made me think about everything.." He said


	10. Chapter 10

I went to the doctor a week later who told me I was 11 weeks 4 days along which confirmed that we made this baby the night we were alone after we went out and Ella was with Joe.. This pregnancy is way different than my other two because with Aria and Ella I never got sick or nauseas really maybe once or twice but this pregnancy is taking everything from me.. I'm sick constantly.. I have a theory.. My other two pregnancies were girls and I wasn't sick and this time I'm sick so it has to be a boy..

We were back on the road the next week and I'm 12 weeks at 3 days today.. Having morning sickness and being on the road.. Not a good combination.. I hated getting on the bus or in the car every night

The show was over we were driving to the next town and we were getting ready to get in the car. I walked out of the locker room towards Jon who was holding Ella who was fast asleep he grabbed my hand

"This kid is gonna be trouble.." I said as we began to drive and he laughed a little "I'm serious.. I'm so tired of throwing up every time I breathe.."

"It's almost over.. Every website I've been on said morning sickness usually lasts until like 14 weeks.."

"But did you read the part that said I have bad luck?" I asked and he looked at me

"You don't have bad luck.. You got me so I don't think that's bad luck.."

"I think you're the lucky one babe.." I said

"I know I am. I have a gorgeous wife, A beautiful daughter and a healthy little baby in here.." He said rubbing his hand over my stomach I put my hand over his

"Don't move!" I said and he looked at me concerned a little

"Are you okay?" He asked looking from the road to me then back to the road

"Yeah... I hate car rides because I'm nauseas the entire way.. I was nauseas and you put your hand where it is and it went away.. It may be coincidence but I'm not gonna find out.." I said

"Whatever makes you feel better.."

"If this works.. You're never moving your hand ever again!" I said

"I can't keep my hand there forever.."

"You wanna bet?" I asked and he looked a little terrified and then shook his head

"I can't wrestle with one hand"

"Well You better start learning.." I said

The two hour car ride to the next city and to the hotel went good.. I wasn't nauseas but Jon never moved his hands.. He knew better than to test me especially with my emotions lately.. We got to the hotel and got ella out of the back seat and Jon carried her and our bags up to the hotel room and in that time I almost threw up 2 times in 10 minutes.. and once we were settled and laying in bed he put his hand back and it went away So I'm just saying..He may very well have magic powers.. My husband is a magician!

 _ ****Just a tiny little bitty chapter.. Also that new WWE Champion..**_ _ **How**_ _ **about that guy huh? I think he's going places... ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

2 weeks later.. 14 weeks.. Update.. I'm still sick every time I breathe..

Jon took Ella for the day to go hang out and have a father daughter day..

Jon's POV:

As I sat with my daughter eating ice cream at the park I looked at her as she sat on my lap.. If you would have told me 10 years ago that I would be eating ice cream at a park with my beautiful little girl I would tell you you're out of your mind but I'm glad I'm here the most important title I hold is dad and that's never gonna change..

"Why does Momma keep getting sick?" She asked me

"That's what happens when you have a baby"

"Is it the same reason she was crying at the cheeto commercial the other day?" She asked and I laughed

"She did?"

"Yeah... Something about it was so sad that the kid didn't want to share with anybody.." She said raising her hands and rolling her eyes

"Her emotions are all over the place right now kid.."

"No kidding..." She said

"Are you excited to have a little brother?"

"Sister..." She said correcting me

"Whatever it is are you excited?"

"Yeah. I guess.." She said shrugging

"What's with that face?"

"Mommy's not gonna want to spend time with me anymore.."

"Why would you think that?"

"She's gonna be too busy with the baby to worry about me.."

"Hey... Look at me.." I said lifting her chin up so she was looking at me "you're not gonna be pushed to the side.. You are gonna spend time with both of us just like we do now.. You're not gonna be forgotten.. If anything we're gonna spend more time together.. I'm gonna be home more soon.. Don't you worry about that.. We're not gonna forget about you" I said

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise!" I said and she smiled "okay.. Go play.. We gotta get ready and go home you have schoolwork.." I said

"Ugh.." She said giving me a grumpy look about mentioning her school work she hasn't done all week..

Renee's POV:

It was late when Jon and Ella came walking through the door

"Hi momma.." Ella said as I she came to me and sat next to me on the couch

"How was the field trip?" I asked

"Educational and fun you should totally come with next time.." Jon said quickly I could tell he was lying I looked at Ella and she smiled

"Ella... What did you do?" I asked her

"We went to the park and had ice cream and went to the movies.."

"Jon! You were supposed to take her to the science museum so it was like a school day so she could exercise and learn and have food!"

"Hey! We went outside and played so she got her exercise. We got ice cream so I fed her and We went to the movies and watched a very educational movie.."

"What did this movie teach you?" I asked her

"Don't talk on the phone when you're at a gas station cause it will blow up" she said

"Jon!" I said

"Hey! You said she had to learn! She learned! That's a very important lesson that the stupid science museum wouldn't teach her!" He said and Ella got up and they started up the stairs

"You were supposed to stick with the museum story! We practiced for twenty minutes!" Jon said to Ella as they walked up the stairs

"She's my mom! She knows when I lie!" Ella said

"I know when Daddy lies too!" I said from the couch


	12. Chapter 12

a month has passed i'm 20 weeks.. half way and not much has changed.. I'm still sick every once in awhile but not nearly as much..Jon isn't on the road as much as we have been we're home wednesday-sunday and Jon has to do house shows a week a month and we have to be at PPV's but other than that we're home and it's nice. We've never had this type of schedule so it's nice..

I had my anatomy scan today and we would find out what we were having today.. Ella came with us because she's so excited to see her baby sister even though Jon and I both agree that her baby sister is actually her baby brother so this is going to be interesting to break to her when the doctor confirms it

I was laying on the table while the technician went over everything and we listened to the baby's heartbeat and she was checking every organ and every part of the baby to make sure everything was developing and it was right on track.. I looked over at ella who was looking at the screen

"What do you think?" I asked her and she smiled at me

"Cute.." She said

"Ok.. Here's the part you've been waiting for.. Do you want to know the gender?" the technician asked I grabbed Jon's hand

"It's a boy.. go ahead and confirm it" I said

"I can't confirm that for you because it's not a boy.." she said and my jaw dropped

"What did you just say?" Jon asked shocked as well

"It's a girl" she said I looked over at ella who was smiling really big

"Told ya.." She said

"Oh My God.. How? I knew for sure it was a boy" I said

"Apparently this baby is already enjoying messing with your emotions.." The tech said

After the appointment we were in the car and we were going to the mall with Ella because we promised her after we found out we would go and buy stuff for her little sister..

"My life's gonna be ran by girls.." Jon said as we drove

"Don't act like you don't like it" I said "If you knew how to make boys we wouldn't have this problem" I said

"Hey it's partially your fault too.."

"I told you so.." Ella said from the backseat I laughed

"Good Job baby.." I said

We were looking through all the baby clothes when I heard Ella squeal behind me and i turned around to see her running to us as we were in the checkout line

"MOMMY! IT'S A TUTU! IT'S LIKE MINE! WE HAVE TO GET IT!" She said excitedly holding the Purple frilly tutu out at me and of course when Jon is around whatever the princess wants the princess gets as he put it in the cart on top of a bunch of other clothes we had already picked out

As we walked out of the store Jon grabbed my hand and ella's

"I can't believe we just spent $200 on clothes and it's only been one day" I said

"My Other Princess.." He said

 _ ****OH MY! It's another little girl! Jon's in trouble with all these girls...**_


	13. Chapter 13

23 weeks... Last week was the week of the month that Jon had to do the house shows and he was getting home today.. Ella was cuddled up next to me with her tiny hand on my stomach I watched her as she poked it and moved her hand around  
"Can she feel me?" She asked me  
"Yeah... She can hear you too.. She might let you know if you wake her up.." I said and she smiled as if she knew she was being talked about I felt her kick against Ella's hand and her face was priceless her mouth was in the shape of an O and her eyes were wide as she looked at me  
"Woah!" She said and I laughed  
"Yeah woah.." I said "you got her to move..." I said and we heard the front door open and Jon walked in throwing his bag on the ground as he came in the living room  
"Daddy! I got her to move!" Ella said and Jon smiled  
"I haven't even felt her yet! She must like you" he said  
"Well she's awake now so you might be able to feel her now.." I said and he ran to the couch jumping over the back and sitting next to me he put his hand next to Ella's I laughed watching them waiting and nothing happened  
"Ella.. Move your hand.. You're confusing her.." He said  
"No! You move! She likes me better!" Ella said and I laughed  
"You stop laughing I can't feel anything if you laugh" he said to me which made me laugh more and I felt her kick Ella's hand  
"She likes me more than you! She kicked my hand" Ella said and Jon got up picking Ella up and throwing her over his shoulder holding her there so she couldn't get down and putting his hand back  
"Put me down!" Ella yelled "I wanna feel!"  
"My turn!" Jon said and I stood up  
"Ok... Come on.." I said and followed them up the stairs and to the timeout room "in..." I said pointing and they both walked in "sit.." I said pointing at the chairs  
"Renee! I am a grown ass man! I am not about to sit in a tiny plastic pink chair in timeout!" Jon said  
" ." I said and he did as he was told "you two are staying in here until you get along" I said shutting the door  
"This is all your fault.." I heard Jon say  
"Stop talking Jon" I said through the door  
"I'm not 5!" He said  
"Hey! I'm 5!" Ella said mad  
"Ella stop talking" I said  
"It's still your fault.." Jon said  
"It's your fault!" Ella said  
"Ella Grace!" I said as I locked the door because it locks from the outside and went downstairs  
"If you're anything like those two I'm gonna have my hands full.." I said to my stomach which I got a kick in response I smiled of course now that it was quiet she would start moving again

 _ **** This chapter was just a funny chapter that came into my head and I could see this actually happening and it made me laugh..****_


	14. Chapter 14

26 weeks... 6 and a half months... Crazy... We are starting to get the nursery together today. Jon was upstairs painting.. I was walking to the back yard to check on Ella who was playing on her swing set I walked out and didn't see her  
"Ella..." I said no answer I walked around the yard and searched everywhere calling out her name she wasn't anywhere to be found.. I ran in the house  
"JON! Is Ella up there with you?" I asked trying not to panic I was hoping she had came in without me knowing  
"No.. She's outside.." He said and my heart sank I screamed and Jon came running down the stairs "what? What's wrong?" He asked clearly shaken up by my screaming  
"She's.. She's not out there! She isn't anywhere out there! I can't find her!" I screamed and he walked outside I watched him as he searched the front and backyard  
"Call the police.." He said and kissed me before grabbing his keys and running out the door

Less than 30 minutes later our house was crowded with cops and detectives.. They asked questions and took pictures and got the latest picture of Ella and put it out to all of the news stations and other police departments in the state Jon was home after trying to find her himself with no luck I was trying my best not to panic too much because being pregnant I can go into premature labor if I'm not careful but my little girl is gone.. I need her back.. I don't care who or why I just want her back...

As the days passed police worked night and day and I didn't sleep I know Jon didn't sleep because he was out there every day and night going up and down the streets.. A week has passed still nothing.. I keep hearing everybody saying when a child is abducted 99% of the time the child is killed in the first 24 hours...


	15. Chapter 15

It was midnight when the phone rang and we both jumped at the sound  
"Where?" Jon asked into the phone and I saw him grabbing his shoes "Is she okay?" He asked and my heart stopped "We'll be right there" He said and hung up I looked at him as I put my shoes on  
"Where is she? Is she okay? Who was it? Can I kill them?" I asked  
"Relax.. Relax.. We have to go.." He said grabbing my shoulders

We went to the address that the police gave us and it was a very creepy place there were no houses except for one old house sitting by itself at the end of the road I saw police cars and an ambulance sitting in the driveway and pouring out into the road we stopped and basically jumped out of the car and as soon as we started to walk to the lead detective I noticed two officers lead a man out of the house in handcuffs.. I knew this man..  
"Jon..That..That's him..That's the same guy who took me when I was pregnant with Ella.. Jon..How did he get out? When did he get out? How long has he been out?" I cried and before I could get the rest of my questions out Jon was gone and the guy was on the ground and the police were pulling Jon off of him  
"Jon!" I yelled "You're gonna kill him!" I said  
"Give me a reason why I shouldn't!" He said  
"I can give you two very important reasons why thats a bad idea" I said and he looked at me and backed away

The lead us to the ambulance and Ella was sitting there she was bruised I wanted to throw up seeing her like this her clothes were ripped I got in the ambulance with her and grabbed her and I didn't want to let her go Jon held both of us and Ella didn't say anything to us "You're okay.. Mommy and Daddy are here.. We're not gonna let anything happen to you.. You're not leaving my sight ever again!" I said to her and she nodded burying her face into my chest  
"Is my sister okay?" She asked and I looked at her  
"That's what you're worried about after everything you just went through? You are worried about your sister?" I asked her  
"She's just a baby.. She's little.. Plus Daddy said stress isn't good for her.. I know you were stressed and that's not good"  
"Yes.. She's fine…"I said and she put her hand over my stomach where her little sister kicked her hand she smiled  
"Hi sissy.. I'm back.." She said and kissed my stomach I cried and Jon held me  
"She's ok.. We've got her back.." He said


	16. Chapter 16

We went to the hospital to get Ella checked out to make sure she was okay. I was sitting in the waiting room with Jon when a doctor came out  
"Ella Good's parents?" He said and we stood up he walked to us shaking our hands  
"Tell me she's okay..." I said burying my head in Jon's chest afraid of what he was going to say  
"She's fine physically for the most part apart from some bruising.. Emotionally I would suggest getting her in some type of therapy or if she wants to talk about it let her.. Don't force her to talk if she doesn't want to talk about it.." He said  
"Did he... Ya know.." I said not wanting to say it  
"No.. He didn't rape her.. There's no indication that he touched her in that way"  
"Thank god..." I said I knew what he tried to do to me and to think if he tried to do the same thing to my little girl..

Once we got home that night we spent the entire next week making sure Ella was okay and had all of our attention.. We didn't force her to talk about it if she didn't want to and we just tried to get back to normal as the weeks passed..

I'm 32 weeks.. 2 more months! Or less.. Hopefully not longer.. I was sitting in the nursery directing Jon on where furniture should go while Ella sat in my lap in the glider  
"No.. I think it should go in the center.." I said  
"I just had it in the center and you said the corner.. I'm moving this one last time so you better decide for sure.." He said  
"The center of the wall.. So we can put her name above it.." I said  
"Why does it matter what it looks like? She's a baby.. She won't understand it.." Ella said  
"I like your idea.." Jon said as he moved the crib  
"You didn't understand it either when you were a baby but we still did the same thing for you" I said  
"Yeah.. And now look at you.. Spoiled princess.." Jon said  
"You started it!" Ella said to him  
"She's telling the truth.." I said  
"Yeah yeah.. Dad's the bad guy.." He said  
"Where am I going when you have the baby?" She asked and I looked at Jon  
"Me and daddy haven't talked about that yet.. Where do you want to go?" I asked her  
"With you.." She said  
"As much as I'd love to have you there I think it will be a little scary for you to see me like that.." I said to her  
"PLEASE! I wanna be there!" She said folding her little hands and sticking out her lip  
"We'll talk about it.. But don't get your hopes up!" I said and she smiled

That night while we were in bed I started feeling weird. I woke up it was 2 AM..  
"Jon.." I said nothing he kept sleeping "JON!" I said louder still nothing "Jonathan!" I said and he woke up  
"What?" He asked raising his head off the pillow and then putting his face right back in it  
"Something doesn't feel right..." I said and he sat up  
"What's wrong?" He asked  
"I think I'm having contractions.." I said  
"You're 32 weeks.. It's probably just the practice ones.." He said  
"Those are just tightening of my stomach.. These ones hurt.. They feel real.." I said

We started timing the contractions and they were close.. 3 to 4 minutes apart lasting at least 45 seconds sometimes longer.. I called the hospital and they said I needed to come in and get monitored and checked

As I sat on the edge of the bed Jon had to go get Ella who was fast asleep in her room and wake her up because we had nowhere to take her and nobody to come watch her.. She had to come with us... Once we got in the car Ella was awake and looking at us unsure what to do so she just kept quiet.. The drive to the hospital was a 30 minute drive and it was intense..  
"Ow..." I said squeezing into Jon's hand "Ella.. You okay?" I asked breathing heavily as I looked in the back seat at my terrified child  
"Yeah.." She said quietly "i want to help mommy.. But I don't know what to do.." She said and I smiled a little  
"You can help.. Talk to me.. What were you dreaming about?" I asked her that's usually a conversation we have every morning.. She tells me about all of her dreams from the night before  
"There was a teddy bear.. That tried to ride a unicorn.." She said and I felt another contraction so I grabbed Jon's hand and tried to focus on Ella rather than the pain this one lasted for a good minute at least I looked at Jon and the panic on his face.. He was scared just like the rest of us..it was too soon..

Once we got to the hospital they started me on an IV with medicine to try and stop the contractions and they gave me a steroid shot to help develop her lungs in case they couldn't stop the contractions and they checked me and I've dilated to a 2 which with the contractions being so close together and me progressing they don't like it especially for only being 32 weeks..  
"It looks like she wants to make her appearance a little early.." The nurse said as she was hooking up a monitor  
"Well tell her to stop" Ella said as she laid next to me  
"I'm with you..." I said to Ella  
"Daddy tell her no.. She has to listen to you" Ella said  
"It doesn't work like that El.." Jon said

It took two hours to get everything stopped and under control.. We spent almost a week in the hospital and I went home I was 34 weeks.. They put me on bed rest so I can't really do anything in order to keep this little girl in until she's ready to come out


	17. Chapter 17

37 weeks... Full term.. I was up fixing Ella breakfast when Jon came in the kitchen  
"What are you doing?" He asked  
"Fixing my child breakfast..." I said  
"You know you're not supposed to be doing anything!"  
"It's a pancake... I've created two humans I think I can flip a pancake"  
"That's not the point Renee... I'm leaving for two days and I don't want you straining yourself.. I really don't want to repeat Ella's birth and barely making it to the hospital.." He said  
"What happened?" Ella asked  
"Your mom decided that she wasn't going to call me when you were about to come out and waited for me to get back before we went to the hospital and you were born about an hour later.." Jon said  
"Hey! You weren't born in the living room.. You were fine.." I said  
"I just don't want to relive that panic again.." He said

Once Jon left we were home alone and watching movies on the couch when I felt a sharp pain  
"Ow.." I said  
"What's wrong momma?" Ella asked  
"Nothing.. It's nothing baby.." I said hoping it would go away

it didn't go away.. Why? Why does he always have to be right? Why can't I have a regular birth just once?  
"Ok El get my phone and call daddy.." I said and she jumped up and went in the kitchen grabbing my phone I watched from the couch as she called Jon from the other side of the room  
"Daddy.. You gotta come home! Sissy is coming!" She said sternly and then held the phone out to me "he wants to talk to you.."  
"I don't want to hear I told you so or anything just get back here!" I said  
"Okay.. I'm turning around.. I'll be back in a few hours.. Do you think you can make it that long?" He asked  
"Yeah.." I said as tears fell down my cheeks "just hurry.." I said  
"I'm on my way.. Have Ella call me if anything changes.." He said  
"Okay.." I said  
"Renee..." He said  
"Yeah.."  
"I Love You..."  
"I Love You..."

In the few hours it took Jon to get back it got intense fast... Ella was quiet the majority of the time as she held my hand I tried to keep my composure for the most part until I heard the front door open he walked in the living room  
"Jon... This hurts..." I said crying and he came to me and pulled me into his chest  
"Shh.. Shh.. It's okay.. I'm here.." He said  
"This hurts worse than it did with Ella..." I said  
"We need to go... Can you walk?" He asked  
"No.. I can't move..." I said and he picked me up carrying me to the car with Ella following close behind  
"Let's do this..." He said grabbing my hand

Once we got to the hospital I was checked and I was only 4 cm dilated.. Not even half way there.. The nurses said they thought this time was going to be slower than last time.. They said 12 hours maybe longer.. Ella had to be with us because we had nowhere to take her so the nurses set up a bed for her in the corner of the room and Jon got her snacks and drinks and we got the iPad and laptop set up to keep her occupied.. She stayed quiet the entire time  
"Ella... You're gonna see mommy in a lot of pain and she's gonna probably say some bad words and not nice things but I don't want to you to get scared.. She doesn't mean anything that she says okay?" Jon explained to her and she shook her head

The hours passed and the contractions got closer and closer together and more and more intense..  
"You're at a 6.." The nurse said after checking me  
"Ugh.." I said "isn't there some type of medicine that can speed this up?" I asked  
"Yes but we don't like to do that unless it's absolutely necessary.." She said  
"I've been in excruciating pain for going on 7 hours and I'm only a 6! Don't you think it's necessary?!" I yelled  
"It's okay..." Jon said "you're progressing.."  
"Shut up" I snapped

Three hours later finally 10 cm.. I'm finally fully dilated.. On one hand thank god but on the other oh my god this hurts!  
"I'm feeling pressure..." I said  
"That's good.. We're getting everything set up.." The nurses said "Do you want us to take Ella out?" A nurse asked and I looked over at her and she was looking at me like she was about to cry  
"No.. El do you want to come over here?" I asked her and she nodded her head "come here..." I said and she walked over to the bed they pulled a chair up to the bed she was on one side of me and Jon was on the other side I looked at Jon and he grabbed my hand and leaned down and kissed me Ella grabbed my other hand

I pushed for around 30 minutes..  
"You're almost there Renee... Her head's almost out.." The doctor said and considering I didn't get an epidural I could feel everything..  
"You're doing so good.." Jon said kissing my forehead  
"No more kids.." I said and he smiled  
"Okay.. No more.." He said and I felt more pressure as I pushed again  
"Ow ow ow ow.." I said  
"Her heads out.. You're at her shoulders.."  
"Get her out!" I screamed and I looked over at Ella who had her head on the pillow watching  
I pushed two more times before I saw the baby fall into the doctors arms I laid my head back  
"She's beautiful" the doctor said  
"She's here.. You did so good.." Jon said kissing me and we heard her start to cry which made me cry I looked at Jon who had tears on his cheeks I smiled at him I looked at Ella who was crying  
"Ella.. Why are you crying?" I asked her  
"I have a little sister.." She said as Jon picked her up and watched them walk over to where the nurses were cleaning the baby up  
"5 pounds 4 oz.." The nurse said "she's a little one.." A nurse said I smiled  
"She's beautiful.." Jon said to me as they handed him the baby who was wrapped in a blanket Ella walked over to the bed and climbed up and sat next to me and Jon handed her to me I looked at her she looked like Ella.. I thought Ella looked like Jon when she was born but this little girl looks more like him then she did.. Her eyes were his exactly.. She had his nose and his mouth... The only thing she had from me was her blonde hair.. All my kids have been born with dark hair and she was the only one that had blonde hair..  
"She's pretty.." Ella said  
"Do you want to hold her?" I asked her and she smiled at me  
"Yeah.." She said and I placed her in Ella's arms and They just stared at each other "she's so cute.." Ella said "she's looking at me!" Ella said I smiled kissing the top of her head  
"She knows your voice.." I said  
"Yeah she heard you screaming and running around the past 9 months.." Jon said  
"Hi Sissy.." She said  
"What's her name?" A nurse asked us and Jon and I looked at each other  
"Addison Jade.." Ella said and I smiled at her  
"Addie for short.." Jon said

We all ended up falling asleep at some point and when I woke up I looked over at Jon who was asleep in the chair with Ella curled up next to him and he hand on arm protectively around her and Addison was curled up on his chest and he had the other hand protectively on her I smiled he finally had his girls and he couldn't be happier.. I was happy but exhausted and I know Ella is happy but she's tired because she didn't sleep at all like we thought she would during the whole labor

I heard a faint little cry and looked to see Jon wake up and move Ella so he could stand up I closed my eyes to see what he would do.. I watched as he grabbed the bottle the nurses left for us so Jon could feed her.. He turned his back to me and rocked Addie back and forth in his arms  
"Shh.. It's okay.." He said and began to feed her and she quieted down "Hey You.. I haven't got the chance to talk to you yet.. Let me introduce myself I'm Your Daddy.. You're Addie.. Nice to finally meet you.. How's life so far?" He talked to her I smiled trying not to laugh "You gave your Mom quite the task the past few hours… That was intense for all of us and for you being smaller than your sister I really hope if You have a little brother or sister one day that they aren't bigger than you.. but then again your mom had drugs with your big sister.. Oh..Wait.. Don't do drugs! drugs are bad! Unless you need them.. wait you never need drugs.. Okay.. this is a bad first conversation.. Don't tell mom it's our little secret.."  
"What are you doing?" I asked and he turned around  
"How much of that did you hear?" He asked  
"Enough.." I said sitting up a little and he came over to me and sat next to me on the bed and handed her to me after she finished eating and was burped and fell back to sleep  
"Can You believe it?" I asked  
"What?" he asked  
"We have two kids.." I said and he smiled shaking his head  
"Two kids… Crazy.." He said  
"Wouldn't change it.." I said  
"For anything in the world.." He said before kissing me and we looked at our kids and spent the rest of the day in pure happiness and bliss


	18. Chapter 18

Two days later we were getting ready to head home from the hospital.. Ella was helping me get Addison dressed while Jon was taking stuff in the car.. He brought the car seat up to the room and smiled and picked Addison up  
"Come on kid we're breaking you outta here.." He said and I laughed  
"Get To the chopper!" Ella said  
"You seriously have to stop letting her watch those movies!" I said and he smiled

As Jon went down to put the rest of the stuff in the car I was sitting there watching Ella hold Addison when it actually finally hit me I have two kids.. I have two daughters.. I have the man of my dreams.. We have an amazing life.. I couldn't want for anything more..

Jon came in the room and kissed me  
"Ready?" He asked grabbing my hand  
"Ready" I said and he put Addison in her car seat and made sure she was buckled in and comfortable "oh... I almost forgot..." He said and I looked at him strange and he pulled something out of his pocket when I realized what it was I started to cry  
"Momma... Why are you crying? It's just a bow..." Ella said and I smiled at her  
"This was your first bow.. The one we put on you before we took you home... Something I fought with your daddy about all day before we left the hospital.." I said  
"It's bigger than her head!" She said and I laughed  
"That's what I said!" Jon said  
"How did you find it? It was packed away in storage for all these years.." I said  
"You don't go through my bags very well do you?" He asked with a smirk on his face  
"It's been in the front pocket of my suitcase for the past five years.." He said and my eyes widened  
"Why?" I asked him  
"Because... Sometimes I needed a reminder of what I'm fighting for when you two weren't there... Plus the you never know when you're gonna have a hair emergency.." He said and Ella laughed  
"Can we go home now? I want to show sissy my room" she said and I grabbed her hand  
"Yeah... Let's go home.." I said and Jon picked addison's car seat up in one hand and grabbed my other hand as we walked out the door  
"Say goodbye to the labor and delivery floor.. It's the last time we'll be seeing it.." He said as we got in the elevator  
"You never know... We might see it again.." I said

 _ **Thats it guys.. It's the end.. Thank you all sooo much for taking the time to read and review this story I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.. Love you! XOXO Ricki**_


	19. Chapter 19

Would anybody be interested in me updating this story?


	20. Chapter 20

Holy crap guys, it's been close to two years since I've updated any of my stories on here! woah.. Well I have been writing since then over on Wattpad under rickielizabeth95 I've got 6 or so stories published over there if you'd like to read them, they involve Finn Balor if you're interested. I also have a story published that I am currently updating that is about Candice Lerae! I am thinking seriously about posting it on here as well.. What do you all think? Would you even be interested in it? Let me know! Thanks so much! Love Ricki!


End file.
